Dark Millenium Rising
by YamiTyger
Summary: Greetings all, and welcome to the first ever fan fiction written by me, the great Yami Tyger, rnThis fanfiction is not only the first ever I have submitted to Fanfiction.net, but also my first ever trilogy. For those of you looking for a lemony yaoi-yuri
1. Dark Rising

**_ Dark Millennium Rising_**.

**_ A Yu-Gi-Oh_**! **_Fanfic_**

_** Written by:YamiTyger**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, regrettably. That honor belongs to Takahashi KazukiHowever, Dark Millennium, the Millennium Bracelet, the Demon Cards, the Spirit Hunters of Set, and Darius Kincaid are all mine.

Greetings all, and welcome to the first ever fan fiction written by me, the great Yami Tyger. This fanfiction is not only the first ever I have submitted to but also my first ever trilogy. For those of you looking for a lemony yaoi-yuri ficcy, that's not going to happen. Yes, there will be pairings, but there will also be mental as well as physical violence.And now, without further ado...sweeps back the black cloak curtain enter, and leave your bright and happy fanfiction desires at the door.

_** Chapter One**_

_** Dark Rising.**_

"THE time has come," a cold, sepulchralechoed in a cavernous chamber. Upon the speaker's words, torches burst into black flame, casting strange, garish shadows over the room. The flickering light illuminated a tall gaunt man, shrouded in a black cloak, as he walked to a throne of pure obsidian, set in the exact middle of the room. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes...my Master" a voice said, as a scarlet tressed woman stepped from the shadows, dressed in a form fitting red leather body suit. "The five Hunters have their Demon Cards, and are on their way to Japan now...to locate the Millennium Items, as you have requested, to awaken our lord and God, Set"The gaunt man she addressed as Master uttered a sinister chuckle on his throne, as he waved a hand towards the wall, causing several monitors to light up.

."Excellent, Misha," he murmured, then looked at her, a frown crossing his skull-like face "I take it there is no word on the -traitor- who ran off with the Demon Card of Shadow?" Misha shook her head, as the man slammed his fist down on the armrest of his throne. "Anubis curse that man and may his soul forever feed Amat! With that card, that idiot now has the ability to be a force against the other Hunters!" Misha moved toward the throne, as she pulled out a card, resembling a Duel Monster card, except that the back of the card was jet black

"Do not disturb yourself with thoughts of the one who is never to be named again, My Lord," She murmured soothingly , then grinned ferally. "Rest assured that the vile one will be brought to justice, and the Demon Card he stole will be returned to us." The man on the throne nodded, as he looked up at her, his eyes blazing red, Misha stepped away from the throne, and bowed softly. "And now, my Master, Ishall take my leave, and oversee the final preparations."

"Yes, I leave it to you, my Huntress," the black cloaked man said softly, as the throne shimmered out of sight, with only a whisper reaching her ears. "Find the Millenium Items...and then this world will be ours"

Misha left the throne room, and walked down the hallway, to a balcony overlooking miles of desert, and clenched her fist. "How could you...you had everything...you were the Master's Assassin, the Commander of the Spirit Hunters...and you had me as well." An angry sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at the moon. "Know this...if we should meet, I will not rest until I kill you, Darius Kincaid."

A.N Whew! Hopefully thats something to get everyone's attentions...now you know who the Anti-hero of this piece is gonna be, altho that may change.. I will do some work on the Demon Cards, there are 7 of them, and when its time you'll meet them. Please read and review!


	2. Dark Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, regrettably. That honor belongs to Takahashi Kazuki

However, Dark Millennium, the Millennium Bracelet, the Demon Cards, the Spirit Hunters of Set, and Darius Kincaid are all mine.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Dark Prophecy**_

IN an apartment in Riverside, California, a man sat in a dimly lit room, the only light came from a spider lamp behind his chair, so that the five lamps cast a dim glow on the man

He was dressed in black pants, and a dark red turtleneck, On the floor beside him, was a long black trenchcoat, and on the trenchcoat was a dueling disk. The man shook his brown hair out of his eyes and looked down at the dueling disk, his hazel eyes glinting softly. "Once again, my dueling skills are enough to make sure that I am one step closer to getting to Japan, and to keep my eyes on Yugi and his friends." A transparent figure appeared before the man, resembling him in every detail, except for the fact that there were three whit steaks in his hair, and his eyes where crimson.

'_Yes aibou,'_ the figure projected into the man's head, as he leaned on the arm of the chair. _'Protecting the Nameless Pharoah is our responisibilty. It was mine 5,000 years ago,_ _when the Pharoah was alive, and when you found the Millennium Bracelet that you now wear, and set my spirit free Darius...'_ The figure stopped as the man stood up, and looked at the spirit exasperatedly.

"Yes, Darmouk, I know all about that, that's why I left the so called 'Holy Order of Set'...but now I know what it really is...'Dark Millenium'" he said, with a soft sigh as the Spirit Darmouk moved closer to him. "Not that I am objectionable to you taking me away from that evil order, and are guiding me on the correct path" Darius chuckled softly as he shook his head ruefully, and pulled a deck of cards out of his pants pocket. "And, not only did I take the Millenium Bracelet from the Master, but I also took the most powerful Demon Card from him" Darmouk grinned, then laughed silently.

'_Indeed, and with the Demon Card of the Shadowsouls, if you need to use it in a duel, its effects would be most helpful to you_" The Spirit said in his mind quietly, _'But you know if you use that card incorrectly you risk your own soul.'_ Darius nodded, and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a thick golden bracelet on his wrist, with the Eye of Horus gleaming in the center.

"You're right, as always, Darmouk, but with the Millenium Bracelet, and my ever-growing control of its powers, including the Shadow Magicks contained within, I feel that I will not be running the risk of losing my soul." Darius said, as he turned on the television, just in time to catch the news annoucement, with a press photo pf Seto Kaiba. "Hey now," He murmured as he sat on the armrest of his chair. "This might be something about the new duel tournement that Kaiba Corp is setting up."

"...and in today's news, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, announced today that he would be holding a new tournament. Kaiba, the 17 year old high school student at Domino High School, and champion Duel Monsters duelist, will be sending out invitations for the tournament tonight. Duelists who are on Mr. Kaiba's llist, will be noptified by telephone." No sooner then had the announcer made the remark, then Darius's cellphone rang, and he pulled t out of his pocket, seeing the "Number Unlisted" on the callscreen.

"Allo? Darius Kincaid here," He said, and then chuckled as he heard a rough voice.

"Mr.Kincaid, this is Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corp, calling to invite you to my upcoming tournament in Domino, Japan, in two weeks." Kaiba said, as he took a deep breath, "I trust I can count on seeing you in the tournament?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba," Darius said, as he smirked at Darmouk. "But tell me, will I have a chance of facing either you or Yugi Mutouh?" Kaiba snarled softly at Darius's question.

"-IF- you are good enough, of course you have a chance at facing me, as for Yugi, that loser will duel anyone he wants to":

"Why Kaiba, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were -jealous- of the man who handed you your ass several times when you have gone up against him."

"I did not call you to be insulted, Kincaid! I called you to find out if a lowly duelist like yourself, who some how managed to show some skill as to be invited to one of MY tournaments!"

"Calm down, Kaiba, you're much too young to be having a heart attack so soon...altho I'd say running Gozaburos's company all by yourself is stressful." Darius said, and chuckled softly. "Of course I'll be there, and who should I contact when I get to Japan?"

"Contact Roland at Kaiba Corp," Kaiba said, as he slowly began to calm down. "He will inform you as to the details of being a duelist. Goodbye, Mir. Kincaid"

Darius chuckled as he heard the dial tone, and Darmouk shook hgis head and sighed mentally.

_'Hikari, that wasn't as wise as you thought it would be, remember, Seto Kaiba is the reincarnmation of the High Priest back in Ancient Egypt' _he telepathically admonished his partner, as Darius shook his head, shaking with laughter.

"I know, Darmouk, and I just couldn't help myself, but we know one thing for certain." He said, as he walked towards his bedroom, the Spirit of the Bracelet trailing behind him.

'_Really? What's that?'_

"That Kaiba and Yugi will be together, and maybe the others will be there as well. I need to watch over all of them, to make sure that Dark Millenium doesn't try to play any of their mind games"

A.N

Whew! Chapter 2 done in all of one day...and as you cn tell, the third chapter's going to be dealing with the gang in Domino. I wanted to build up some pre-story before the actual story itself, and get a little bit more time to come up with names for the 7 Demon Cards. Si, in a way, this is a delay tactic, but hopefully Chapter 3 will be up by Monday.

Now, onto the Reader Review Thanks section

To Natalie Greene, and sweetirish, Thank you for your reviews, hope you like the fic as it comes along

To L.M.G.T, Yes, I know this isn't my best,. But like I said, I've been sorely lacking serious creativity flow, I promise the next few chapters will be better.

And to all of the rest of you, please R&R


	3. Dark Tidings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, regrettably. That honor belongs to Takahashi Kazuki

However, Dark Millennium, the Millennium Bracelet, the Demon Cards, the Spirit Hunters of Set, and Darius Kincaid are all mine.

Author's Note: I know that Kaiba boy and the rest are relatively the same age, so I am setting this 5 years in the future, and heres where you'll see the pairings coming up.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Dark Tidings**_

KAIBA Seto swore harshly as he slammed the phone down. The 21 year old CEO of Kaiba Corp. Ran a long fingered hand over his sandy brown hair, as he frowned, his blue eyes narrowed at the invitational list. "That pompous arrogant ass! How -dare- he try to insult ME!" He smirked softly at hmself, and then laughed and shook his head. "That felt good...I haven't had a chance to use the old Kaiba in a while." he murmured, as he looked out the window and smiled. "Five years, five lyears have gone by, and we've all changed and grown up to be who we are supposed to be." He murmured as he thought back on how he himself had changed. He was still against what he called "Hocus-Pocus superstition's", but now he knew that there were things going on in the world that he couldn't explain. As the door opened, he turned around to see a tall slender woman, with long blonde hair walked in, dressed in a flowing white skirt, and a light blue blouse.

"Seto-kun, are you alright?" She asked in a low melodic voice, "I could have sworn I heard shouting coming from up here." Seto smiled softly as he walked areound his desk, and took the woman in his arms, and shook his head

"No, Shiza-ko, nothing's wrong, I was just using the old Kaiba to try and bring some intimidation to one of our foreign guests for the upcoming tournament." He said, as he kissed her cheek, and then winced as Jounouchi Shizaku playfully punched him in the arm.

"Kaiba Seto-kun, you are an absolute jerk sometimes, you know that!" She accused, with a smile on her face as she said it, and leaned back to look up into his eyes. "So who was it that you insulted? Davis Keith, or 'Bandit' Keith as he liked to be called?"

"That baka? Don't make me laugh," Kaiba said disdainfully, as he smirked coldly. "I wouldn't invite Davis to one of my tournaments, not even if he were the -only- duelist in America, not after what he's pulled in other duels. That man is the sneakiest duelist that I have -ever- seen, and he's the last person who would even set foot in my new Battle City."

"I suppose you're right, Seto-kun," Shizaku said ruefully, as she frowned softly, feeling a hint of concern when she heard her Seto use what was always referred to as, "The Kaiba Syndrome.' She had spent the last three years working with him to bring his anger under control. 'It was a long hard three years, but it was well worth it,' she thought to herself, then smiled as she hugged him to her. "You'd better hurry up and get ready if we're going to Yugi-chan and Anzu-chan's dinner party,"she siad, as she leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Don't forget that we have to get Mokuba from the Kame Game shop, since he's helping out Sugoroku with setting up for your tournament starting tomorrow!" With a laugh, she slipped from his arms and ran out the room, Seto shook his head with a laugh, and then picked up the phone and dialed Mokuba's cell phone, then blinked as he heard Sugoroku's voice on the other end.

"Grandpa-sama? Where's Mokuba?" He asked, as Mutou Sugoroku chuckled softly.

"Your onii-chan's fine, Seto-san." He said, as he looked up at the roof, where Mokuba was hanging a sign over the Kame sign. "Just a little bit more to the left! Mokuba!" He called out, then listened to the phone as Seto said something, and nodded, even thogh Seto coudn't see it. "Yes, yes, we're almost done here, as soon as Mokuba finishes hanging the sign, then I will send him home to get ready,"

"Domo, Grandpa-sama," Seto said, "We'll see you and Yugi later tonight." He added, as he hung up the phone, then walked out of his office, to the waiting limo to take him home. 'Everything is going perfectly, this will be a better Battle City then when Marik and his Ghouls showed up and crashed it.' He thought to himself, as he climbed into the limo.

JOUNOUCHI Katsuya jerked his head up, cracking it on the closet shelf as he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. "Mai!" He shouted, as he ran out of their bedroom, and into the kitchen, wearing only a white shirt and boxers. He stopped, as he saw Mai shaking in a ball, in the corner by the sink, a broken glass on the floor by her. Heedless of the glass, Jounouchi sank down to his knees and pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently. "Mai-ko, what's wrong?" He asked softly, as Kajakuclung to him, sobbing inbto his shirt.

"It was horrible, Katsu-kun!" the svelte blonde woman cried, as Jounouchi stroked her hair softly. "I saw Marik trapping me in his Shadow Game all over again, and Darts was in the dream as well, telling me that you were all going to leave me!" She siad, as she lfted her face up and looked at him with watery eyes. "Will these horrible nightmares ever end? She asked tearfully, "I don't know how much longer I can handle these, and the tournament's starting tomorrow! I have to be strong and tough!"

Jounouchi clenched his jaws, as he thought back on what the tough woman had been put through. She was mind-tortured by Marik in the last Battle City, and sent into the Shadow Realm, and then Dartz preyed on that weakness that she thought was inside her to bring her to his side, and awaken the great beast. He looked down at the woman who had taken his heart from the first moment he laid eyes on her, and smiled softly. "Don't you worry about anything, Mai-ko! As long as Jounouchi Katsuya is around, you know anyone who tries to play with your mind, or put you in the Shadow Realm, is gonna get a punch to the jaw!" He said, as he stood up, and helped her up as well. "Now what say you 'n me, we get ready for Yug's dinner party?" Mai smiled tearfully as she wiped her eyes, then kissed his cheek, and nodded.

"You are too good to me, you know that, Mr. Jounouchi?" she said semi- playfully, as she walked into their bedroom, and into the bathroom. Jounouchi sighed as she went into the bedroom, and slumped his shoulders. Ever since their souls were freed from Dartz's control, Mai had been noticably weaker in spirit, seeming to doubt herself. "Jounouchi, you melon headed mutt," He said to himself angrily, as he punched the kitchen wall, "You told her you were gonna protect her, and she's still suffering from waking nightmares...I have to ask Yami about that, find out how long this kind of trauma lasts" he sighed, then looked at their bedroom, then walked into the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

MAZAKI Anzu sprayed herself with perfume as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled to herself, then jumped as Mutou Yugi snuck up behind her quietly and tickled her sides. "Yugi! You brat!" she screamed, then ran after him as he ran into their bedroom.

"Well Anzu-kun," the tri-colored star shaped haired man said, as he grined at her, the Millenium Puzzle dangling from the black suit he wore. "If you weren't always staring at yourself in the mirror, I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you, even tho I grew a foot and a half, I can still hide behind you, "He said teasingly, then ducked as a pillow flew past his head.

"That still wasn't very nice Yu-ko!" Anzu said mock-angrily, "What if I was putting on eye makeup, and when I jumped, I poked my eye out? How would you feel then huh?

"Then I guess we'd have to run you to the hospital and cancel the dinner party, Anzu-kun," Yugi said with a rueful shrug, and then blinked as his darker self appeared beside him. The only difference between the two of them now, was the way the blonde strands of hair rested on their head, and the set of each man's eyes, as Yugi was now as tall as the Nameless Pharoah.

'_That wasn't very nice, Yugi, Anzu-kun could have been seriously hurt,'_ Yami projected into Yugi's mind, and then looked at Anzu _'Are you alright, Anzu-kun? I do apologize for my aibou's behavior, even though he is the King of games, he can be quite child-like at times.'_

Anzu laughed softly as she shook her head at the specter, after spending the last 3

years with Yugi, she grew able to hear Yami as well as see him, "No, Yami, I am fine," she said, as she slipped her silver heels on her feet. "I just know that boys will be boys, and I know that -you- had something to do with this as well." Yami blinked, then smirked softly as he folded his arms over his chest. _'_

_Me? Do such a childish trick like that?'. _he asked mockingly, then laughed and shook his head. _'I plead the fifth on that,'_ he added, then frowned as he looked at the clock. _'You two better hurry,_ _the guests will be arriving shortly'_

Author's note: Well, Chapter three's done, and I've been thinking over the weekend how I wanna do chapter four. That will be up probably Wednesday or Thursday,. I already know what you are asking yourself, "But Yami Tyger, where's Honda, Insector Haga, and Ryuzaki? You cant have a story without those guys!" I know that, and I only have one thing to say to you, read the next few chapters! Trust me, things will flow together a bit more.

Now, comes the part that everyone likes to see, the R&R Recognition page! First up, comes a recognition for my albino sessy sissy, Ivy2, sorry this took so long to get up...but its here now.

Sweetirish, LMGT, and Natalie, thanks for the reviews, hope you like chapter 3!

LLSmoothJ, love your story, and heres chapter 3 up for you, hopefully you'll finish yours soon, I'm looking forward to what you have in store!

Ceribi Mutou, thanks for your kind review yet again, and I am looking forward to your sequel as well!

Now, for a website thanks...this goes to  for posting my story up as a link, I already have quite a few of you who have read and liked my story.

Until next time, boys and girls,

Yami Tyger


	4. Dark Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, regrettably. That honor belongs to Takahashi Kazuki

However, Dark Millennium, the Millennium Bracelet, the Demon Cards, the Spirit Hunters of Set, and Darius Kincaid are all mine.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dark Interlude**_

DARIUS drummed his fingers softly on the armrest of the airplane seat that was heading its way to Tokyo, Japan. From there he would pick up his rental car, and then drive to Domino, in time to get 4 hours of sleep and then meet the representative from Kaiba Corp.

'_Control yourself, aibou,' _Darmouk said mentally, as he appeared in the seat beside Darius. _'Letting your emotions get the better of you is what got you in trouble, when you were growing up. After all, isn't that why you joined Dark Millenium?' _he smirked softly, as he saw Darius's fist clench softly, as the young man spoke in a low gravelly voice.

"It's not that, and you know it Darmouk." He said, studiously **not **looking over at Darmouk's seat, as it was by the window. "You know how much I dislike flying...and the 12 hour flight from California to Japan** isn't** doing my nerves any good" he grated, as Darmouk laughed silently and shook his head.

'_To think, someone who is now the Intercontinental Champion of Duel Monsters, not to mention someone who is single-handly seeking to bring down an evil organization dedicated to the revival of an ancient Egyptian god, who is the embodiment of chaos, deception, and evil would be afraid of something like the fact that the laws of gravity have been temporarily repealed.' _Darius just shook his head as the Spirit of the Millenium Bracelet laughed merrily beside him.

"Glad I can be of some amusement to you, Darmouk," He growled, then swallowed as the plane hit an air pocket. "Now if you don't mind, I'll sit here and quietly panic inside my own head." Darmouk chuckled softly again, and then vanished from sight, heading back into his Spirit Room in the Millenium Bracelet.

MEANWHILE, in the cavernous chamber, the cloaked figure chuckled softly, as two figures kneeled before him. He got up from the throne, and walked to a wall, as a monitor illuminated and revealed the image of downtown Domino. "So, you tell me that you have both been invited in Kaiba's upcoming Battle City Tournament?" The shorter kneeling figgure spoke in a high-pitched screechy voice, as he got up, his face obscured in shadow

"Yes my Master! Kaiba himself was impressed by both of our improved dueling skills so he invited us in, and little does he, or the Pharoah, know that we are working for you!" He said, as the other figure stood up, then leaned on the wall, and spoke in a rough gravelly voice, as the cloaked figure turned around.

"Yeah, and the best thing of as is that thanks to you graciously giving us two of your Demon cards." He said, then pulled out a black card, and looked at it. "This 'Demon Dinosaur King', with its special ability to combine 2 traps together, will be extremely useful."

"Not to mention that my "Insect Demon Queen" has the very nice ability to be unkillable, as well as immunity to any magic cards on the field." The shorter figure said, and then cackled softly. The cloaked figure chuckled drily , as he sat back down in his throne, as a snake-wrapped scepter appeared in his hands,

"I am pleased that my two Hunters enjoy their cards," He said, in a dry voice, as the two men kneeled in front of him again. "See to it that you do not fail me, as you failt Dathz. The punishment for failure is far worse then anything that the deposed King of Atlantis could ever do." The two men both bowed their heads low, and spoke in unison, in a low chant.

"Dark Millenium will rise, the Dark God will come before us, and punish those who have sought to keep our Lord and God Set imprisoned." They then both rose and bowed to the man on the throne, "And glory and praise will come to our Lord and Master, who will grant us all the world, and its peoples to do with as we please." The man on the throne laughed darkly, and waved his hand at the two men.

"Yes, go, go and destroy all those who would stand in your way! Let no-one stop you! Not the Pharoah, not the High Priest, not even the Deceiver!" He said, and cackled madly as the two men wheeled around and left the room. "Those fools..." He said, as he watched them go. "Those poor deluded fools, if only they knew the truth of what I was going to do...if this world knew what plans I had in store for it. This world, and all the people in it, are doomed!"

AN. whistles Writer's block over with, now chapter 4's up, and things are really gonna get moving, with the announcement of Kaiba Seto's Battle City II tournament! The first two hunters have been revealed...Im sure you all know who they are, if you don't, you'll find out in the upcoming duels!

But...wheres Honda? He still has yet to appear...

Don't worry, he will

And thanks to all who have read my story but not reviewed.


	5. Author's Rant, NOT a chapter

NOT A Chapter, a separate bit of the Author's rant.

This is for the one called Paladius...

Any reason why you're so hyper critical? This isnt something for the purposes of money, nor am I looking at any sort of fame. People make spelling errors, and they have to make corrections as they move along. Kindly excuse me, for my slight errors...but if you were looking for an actual serious New York Times Bestseller fanfiction, then hey, you've come to the wrong place. In the future, I would kindly appreciate you NOT reading the work, since you are of such an opinionated nature. There are those who are reading the work, and believe it or not, there are the ones who do or do NOT use the 8th Millenium Item, and for the record? My spell checker doesnt have a spelling for Millenium, just gives me Milleniums, so I guess that the word will be misspelled, ey? Now, moving back along, the way the characters attitudes are...ever heard of poetic license? Mai's been so badly mindfucked that shes not as strong as she should be, mmmkay? She'll get better, rest assured, and as for the dub accent, I find it intriguing that someone in Japan has a Bronx accent, so I decided to bloody well keep it. AGAIN as I said, this is NOT a serious work, and I do apologize to you for offending your precious sensibilities on how a Fan Fiction should be written, and kindly ask you not to read it again.


End file.
